


Cherished

by mystiilesbabe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiilesbabe/pseuds/mystiilesbabe
Summary: Pearl unintentionally awakes Jasper.





	Cherished

Pearl wasn’t much one for napping or standing still for any length of time. She was a very restless gem in nature, always up to some task or activity, and never for too long. But Jasper, despite being the brash soldier she once was, enjoyed it quite a bit. 

Jasper had been asleep for about an hour now, her strong, warm arms wrapped around Pearl, practically trapping her there. A rasping snore rumbling in her throat, warm breath tickling the hair framing Pearl’s face. She smiled blissfully and strained her neck to gaze up at Jasper with a warm fondness bubbling in her heart. 

Jasper looked so peaceful this way, it was adorable even. The way her lips parted just slightly, her fangs just barely poking out. And how her chest rose and fell in a soft rhythm with each breath. It was a beautiful and tranquil sight to behold, Pearl thought. 

Pearl nestled her face in the crook of Jasper’s neck and scooted as close as possible. She didn’t feel like sleeping, no. But she’ll admit that it felt nice to relax within Jasper’s arms, feeling her warmth against her cold skin. 

Inevitably, this is what caused Jasper to awake. Her relaxed breath hitched and came to a stop, heavy lashes fluttering open as she gained her consciousness back. Jasper rolled onto her back. Her hand briefly grazed the back of Pearl’s head. 

Pearl breathed a discontent huff and half-mindedly reached a hand out towards Jasper, Jasper directed her gaze at Pearl and met her half-lidded almost pleading blue eyes. Jasper’s lips split in a smirk, she reached over and took Pearl’s hands within one of her own, gently rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand. 

Pearl snapped her eyes wide opened and goggled at Jasper like a deer in headlights, Jasper responded with a rough chuckle. Jasper watched Pearl stutter in what to do and finally decide on a lopsided, awkward smile. She loved this about Pearl, how easy it was to catch her off guard. She especially cherished the teal color Pearl’s face would flush to her touch. 

“Did you sleep?” 

Jasper asked, flopping her head back to the floor with a heavy sigh. Pearl pursed her lips and gently shook her head. 

“No, not really.”

“So what, did you just watch me sleep?” 

Jasper asked with a toothy grin, just eating up how Pearl averted her gaze and shamefully blushed over, even more than she already was. 

She opened her mouth to defend herself and met Jasper’s gaze. Which, was a mistake. She found herself getting lost in those warm golden eyes, gazing back at her with such a lovely fondness.

“I- Hm… Yes…” She admitted, pulling her hands away to hide her face in shame. Jasper’s lips formed a pouty frown the second Pearl’s hands left hers. It left a lonely coldness, her hands desolate and empty without Pearl’s occupying them. She decided that wouldn’t do and so she withdrew her hands to grasp Pearl and pull her closer to her. 

“Oh!” Pearl chirped in surprise, and even more surprised little sounds escaped her when Jasper planted her lips ontop her gem. They descended into little giggles as Jasper brushed her lips over her face. Cute. Very cute. 

“I love you.” Jasper purred absent-mindedly, not realizing what she had said until she pulled away and caught Pearl staring at her with those wide blue eyes, stunned. Jasper truly registered the extent of her words and crumbled, gasping and retreating into the veil of her hands. She hadn’t meant to say that! 

A treasured smile finding its way onto Pearl’s face as she admired just how flustered Jasper got at such a simple phrase, and yet it meant wonders to them both. She reached up and gently pulled Jasper’s hands away from her face.

“Let me see.” She cooed softly and endearingly, gently stroking Jasper’s face. Jasper’s face combusted, her skin flushing redder than the crimson stripes that painted her face. 

“N-” Jasper mumbled feebly, retreating from Pearl’s adorning gaze desperately and pressing her face into a convenient pillow, Pearl twisted herself around and slipped her hand through wild, fluffy hair. 

“Come here, Jasper.” She whispered, gently pulling herself closer and encouragingly patting Jasper’s head. Jasper mumbled something incomprehensible and peeked out from the depths of her sandy-colored hair. 

Pearl smiled down at her with so much love, just so much. She swooped in before Jasper could hide away again and began peppering compassionate little kisses all over her face, her forehead, her gem, her lips, everywhere.

“I love - you too - so much!” Pearl breathed in between kisses, bringing her up to wind her arms around Jasper’s neck. Jasper managed a shy smile and relaxed in Pearl’s embrace, letting her affectionately worship her with kisses and pets. 

She decided it was nice… Very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by @Jasker  
> but mostly i just wanted to write something like this bcause is adorable.
> 
> After a moment of digging, here's the exact post this is sorta inspired by:   
> https://jasker.tumblr.com/post/173465142136


End file.
